


...And a Very Happy Start

by LilithRabbit



Category: Chzo Mythos, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Also everyone is villagers, Animal crossing AU, Everyone lives just this once, Fluff, Gen, Mystery at some point but mostly slice of life, Slice of Life, sads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithRabbit/pseuds/LilithRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's only known abandoned towns, broken down motels, and scavenging items to trade for bells. Now with his friend Matthew, he's moved into a new town, with a new home and a new job. Perhaps, he'll make a few new friends, and maybe learn a bit more about himself along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now Arriving at Whitbury Station

**Author's Note:**

> Who let me on here and let me wri- oh me sorry.
> 
> I'm a sap for happy crossover AU things don't try and kill me
> 
> Also I don't own the two series featured in this work which is obvious so don't sue me please
> 
> Also on my personal, otter-wraith on tumblr.
> 
> First chapter's a bit short, but I hope you like it!

The train was designed to lull passengers to sleep, but it had kept them awake instead; jostling them from slumber every few moments with its rickety movements. One particular passenger- a grey wolf, was already half asleep from the train's movements, his companion resting in his lap wrapped up in a blanket. This was the second move he had to go through, and this time with someone else. Quietly, he watched as the other wolf slept, seemingly unaware of the train's movements.

" _Now arriving in Sundale......Sundale station......._ "

Some of the passengers got up at the sound of the announcement and grabbed their bags, inwardly grumbling at the very bumpy ride they experienced as they left the train. The two wolves stayed on board, quietly waiting for the train to start moving again. The silence laid thick as passenger after passenger left, the grey wolf quietly nodded off in response. It would be several minutes before he was jostled awake, his companion giving a little twitch in response.

A blue cat seemed to be the only other passenger aboard, staring at two wolves without realizing it. Naturally, the wolf that had been awake thought nothing of it, really- some of the passengers were first time boarders and were anxious about the whole thing... but this cat didn't seem to even be nervous at all. Another sudden lurch woke the other wolf up- whom moments before had been lost in the revelry of a dream, had now yelped in surprise and quickly sat up. At that, the cat waited a moment before standing up and walking towards them. "Excuse me, do you have the time?" he asked, a pleasant smile on his face. The grey wolf reached into the his coat pocket, and pulled out a pocket watch, glancing at it before replying; "It's ten to noon, sir."

"Ah, good!" The cat said, laughing with relief. "This wristwatch of mine- it keeps running out of juice and slowing down, so thanks again, Mr.-"

"Matthew." the wolf answered, slipping the pocket watch back into his coat. "I-I'm Matthew, and the other wolf is my friend, John." The other wolf simply wrapped the blanket around himself and yawned. "Ah, nice! Those are cool names for a pair of guys like you- a bit fancy though..." the cat said, musing a moment or two before adding; "I'm Rover by the way. Mind if I sit next to you?"

"N-no, we don't mind." Matthew said, smiling shyly as Rover sat down. "So, where are you headed today?"

"Whitbury." Matthew answered. "We've never been there, but we're moving because of a job offer I received from the library there." John let out a tired 'mrph' in agreement. "A new job, huh? Sounds important-" Rover responded. "-though that's just my opinion. I travel around a lot, and recently I've been riding the rails a lot more lately- used to in 2002 or so, but they shut the old trains down, and I had to travel by bus. Odd how buses are bumpier than trains...." The cat realized he had unfortunately derailed the conversation, and quickly brought it back into course. "Ah! Sorry, I got carried away, didn't I? Well, erm... have you two at least found a place to live yet?"

"I'm sure we'll each find a place." Matthew responded with a quiet smile. John nodded.

" _Now arriving in Whitbury....Whitbury Station.._."

"Ah- this looks like your stop." Rover replied, watching the two wolves stand up to retrieve their luggage. "Well, good luck to you two! Hopefully we'll see each other again someday!" "Same to you!" Matthew replied cheerfully, stepping off the train with his friend- to a new life, and new homes.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

John sighed as he wrapped himself in the warm blankets of the hotel bed; It was much nicer than the grungy, threadbare beds at rundown motels he stayed in during most of his life. Matthew should have been back from the interview and from talking to the real estate agent by now, and it was almost sunset. The younger wolf's tail twitched with impatience, growling a bit from hunger and fatigue (the complementary cherry basket did little to ease that). Of course, there was nothing on the TV worth watching, and the radios all played K.K. Lullaby (ironic that he could not even get himself to sleep now).

The rattling of a key made John sit up, and he eagerly began spreading out the sheets evenly. Matthew walked in, a tired, weary expression on his face. "H-how did it go?" John asked, curious. "I have some good news and some bad news." Matthew sighed, taking off his coat. "The good news is that I managed to get the job, so don't worry about that...I've also managed to get us a pair of houses for 49,800 bells each, so that's settled as well...." the older wolf sat down, a somber look on his face. "The bad news, however, is that the houses wouldn't be next to each other- in fact, they'll be on opposite sides of the town." John's heart sank. He wouldn't be able to spend time with his friend, or even wish him goodbye before he left for work....

"However..."

The younger wolf straightened himself up, as if to show he was listening. "The real estate agent was worried about you not having a job yet, and wanted you to work for his nephews to help cover the housing bill. It'll help you get settled in, I promise..."

John thought it over for a moment; A job would certainly help get him settled in, and earning money through work didn't seem too bad....

"Okay." The younger wolf replied, a bit hesitant. 

"Alright, then. They're giving us a couple of days to get settled, at least we'll have everything unpacked once we start working." Matthew stated, a happy tone in his tired voice.

Later on that night, John rummaged through the backpack he brought to the hotel; most of his belongings would be shipped to his new house, so he only brought the things that were closest to him. Pulling an ugly, barely worn wooden idol from the backpack, the younger wolf stared at it, wondering what would happen to him and his friend now, and what the next few days would bring.


	2. Bristol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which John Delivers Some Packages and Accidentally Falls into a Grumpy Fox's Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day?! This is crazy.

John woke up to someone practically pounding on his door, jolting him out of a restful sleep. Grumbling, the young wolf absent-mindedly made the bed as he got up. He had finished unpacking yesterday, and remembered last crashing into the bed. 

"Alright, alright..." He mumbled, reaching for the door tiredly. He barely managed to open it a crack before it swung open, almost hitting him in the face.

"Hello, hello! Sorry for waking you up this early! (really, sorry!)"

John peered down to look at this visitor; A small raccoon wearing a red suit. "Yes, yes- I'm from the T.I.Y. Home Improvement center, and I've come to pick you up to take you to work!"

The young wolf seemed confused, until he remembered what Matthew had told him. "Oh, you're the home builder's nephew?" he asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm still sort of half asleep-"

"No worries, no worries, You can have a cup of coffee once we get to the shop. At least, it'll help wake you up before you start for today. We can't have you tired on your first day! (no, no!) "The raccoon chattered excitedly, bouncing a bit. "Um, right... could you show me where it is?" John asked, scratching his head. "I was sort of busy unpacking yesterday-"

"Again, no worries! I'd be glad to show you! (very glad!)" The tiny raccoon responded, and with that, the young wolf found himself being dragged out of his house by someone one-third his size despite not even fully waking up yet.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Well, it looks like a couple of kids moved in yesterday."

"......Hm." The pigeon rubbed quietly at a teacup, quietly gauging what to say next. The glass polishing habit had been from his days as a bartender, when he worked in private during the Crosser Prohibition Act Era; the laws might have been overturned and faded as a result, but the habit still remained. "They don't seem to be the troublesome type....if anything, one of them looks like he hadn't been properly fed in years. Perhaps, he used to be homeless..."

The mole that the pigeon was talking to downed his coffee in what seemed to be a single gulp, then replied; "Eh, homeless animals I don't really have a problem with, they don't cause any harm- but bratty little kids that cause mischief, that's the thing that gets under my skin. Keeps me awake some nights, let me tell ya...."

"You forget, Mr. Resetti...some of these children do not do this on purpose... although the brattier ones never seem to learn, do they?"

"Eh, you're right, Brewster." Resetti shrugged. "Still, I gotta do what I gotta do." With that, the shrill sound of a pager went off, causing the mole to let out as string of swear words and bolted out the door, past another visitor- an old wolf wearing an old safari outfit. Brewster shook his head, sighing as the wolf grumbled something about civil workers and their lack of manners.

"...The usual order, sir?"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Well, well- what do you think? Not too bad, hm? (i hope so!)"

John tried not to grimace as he looked at the reflection in the mirror; The blue delivery uniform was a bit bright, maybe even too bright...

"'S fine, I guess..." He lied, shrugging. "Excellent, excellent!" The tiny raccoon replied, bouncing quietly. "Now to hand you the delivery schedule for today! (so exciting!)" John found a clipboard shoved into his paws, looking it over for a moment as the raccoon chattered on; "The bike is in the loading dock in the back, so don't worry about that! Well, do your best today! (good luck!)"

John nodded and walked toward the back, finding the docking room without much difficulty. A motorbike stood at the end of the dock, attached to a wagon piled high with packages.

"Quite a beauty, isn't she? (yes, quite?)"

John jumped, seeing the same raccoon again. "R-right, do I need to do anything else, sir?" he asked. "This is the first time I've seen you today! (very first!) Are you new here?" the raccoon replied. "Oh- 'm sorry, I thought you were the raccoon I saw earlier..." John chuckled, scratching his head. "Oh! You've met my brother Tommy, I see! I'm Timmy- I manage the back for the for first part of the week." the raccoon replied. "I should be watching the store tomorrow, but we're renovating and need to take care of some deliveries on that day, so we'll keep you busy! (yes, very!)"

John nodded, and approached the bike. "Right- I'm off." he murmured, eying the bike curiously. He once skimmed over a manual for a motorbike before he had sold it (he could recall bits and piece of it now), and cautiously sat on it, taking a moment to remember the controls. "...left is the brake, right is the throttle..." The key sat in the the ignition, and John cautiously turned it, making the bike start.

"...set the bike in 1st gear, twist the right handlebar-!"

John had zoomed forward without warning, the speed taking him by surprise. Timmy, unfettered by the wolf's surprised yell, simply yelled cheerfully; "Good luck on your first day! (see you soon!)"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

It took John a hour to at least master the controls of the motorbike, but eventually stopped in the town of Bristol. Shakily dismounting, he checked if any of the packages had fallen off, which none of them had. Good.

Eying the list carefully, the young wolf sighed as he realized he was at least in the right town. "Right.....first delivery is a set of baby bottles to a....Mathilda?" he murmured, before looking through the packages and locating a small one, gently pulling it out.

Dizzily, he wandered through the town, feeling lost. "I wish I had a map..." he muttered, until he found a house with a tiny little kangaroo joey in the front yard, babbling and cooing as it played in the dirt. John walked up to the door and knocked, waiting as patiently as he could manage.

"Darling, don't play in the mud, you'll get your clothes all filthy!" a black kangaroo darted out from behind the house and scooped up the tiny tot up, the latter squeaking in protest. "Um, right," John nervously speaking. "I have a package for a miss Mathild-"

"Leave it by the door, dear. I'm afraid I'm preoccupied at the moment." the kangaroo (presumably Mathilda) replied, bouncing the fussy, dirt covered toddler in her arms. John nodded, placing the package on the front door before muttering a polite "good day to you, miss."

The next few deliveries went on without disaster, a weight set for a Mr. Pierce, a dress for a miss Chrissy, and 5 pounds of fudge for a Lucky (good name for a dog in bandages). The last delivery in this town was for a....Trilby?

John was confused- why would someone be named after a hat? He shrugged, pulling out a small box (the list stated it as a tea set), and walked for a while before locating a house with a garden of roses of different colors out front. Quietly, he knocked on the door and waited. After several moments, he called out; "Alright, I left your package near the door! Thank you for your.... business!"

John then only managed to take a few steps away from the house, trip, and fall into the rose garden. The young wolf got up, brushing the dirt and petals off his uniform. A few of the red roses were crushed, but nothing that could be hard to replace-

"Excuse me."

John froze, turning around slowly to see a oddly colored fox in a waistcoat and hat glaring daggers at him. "Y-yeah?" the young wolf nervously stammered. "I believe we haven't met. Who are you?" "A-about to leave, sir." John answered, feeling embarassed for falling into the garden. There seemed to be a bit of tenseness in the air as the two of them stared at each other before the fox sighed. "Fine. Make sure you don't trample the rest of my roses on your way out." The fox answered, his tone sounding nothing less than unimpressed.

"R-right." John answered, half walking, half stumbling in a dizzy haze of confusion and quiet anger. It wasn't like he tripped and fell on those roses on purpose, right? With that, the young wolf headed toward the motorbike and started it again, driving off towards the next town.


End file.
